


Bloom

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the time is right, the flower will bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Gain - Bloom

#  ****  


When the time is right, the flower will bloom.

Kyungsoo surfaces and takes a deep breathe. His chest heaves to the sturdy beat of his racing heart. Slowly, he pulls away from Chanyeol and lowers his gaze. The taste of the other’s man’s flavour is still fresh on his tongue. His lips are swollen, nibbled pink and moist, plump and glistening like the cherry on top of a sundae. The lazy afternoon sunlight streams in through the window and baths the bedroom and its occupants in a golden glow. The smell of love is in the air.

Chanyeol brushes his large hand through Kyungsoo’s tussled locks and the latter shuts his eyes, savouring the feathering tingles running along his scalp. Kyungsoo feels intoxicated, drunk on his love’s sensual touches and distinct musk. Subconsciously, he leans his head backward, bearing his neck and lets out a satisfied hum. How he loves Chanyeol’s hands, the warmth always in his palm and the magic his fingers can perform on his body.  

Taking Kyungsoo’s reaction as an invitation, Chanyeol smirks and sweeps down, pressing his lips against the shorter man’s neck that is as smooth and pale as porcelain. His grin widens as Kyungsoo shudders in pleasure and gently, he plants a trail of tender kisses down to the collarbones. Carefully undoing each button to the loose shirt hanging off of Kyungsoo’s slight frame, Chanyeol nibbles and licks random patches of skin. There is a subtle sweetness to Kyungsoo that only Chanyeol could taste and the latter greedily takes it all in. Letting waves of ecstasy wash over him, overwhelming his senses and drowning his rationality, Kyungsoo leans closer and tangles his finger into the Chanyeol’s coarse, silver tresses. The hushed sounds of quickened breathing and lingering kisses fill the room, tantalizing the lovers’ self-control to not rush. Today is not one of those days of impatient pumps and crash. Today is the day the flowers bloom.

Chanyeol raises his head and following the direction of his gaze, his hands caress up the side of Kyungsoo’s thin but toned body. Fire ignites in Chanyeol’s lower body as his senses are excited by the soft flesh underneath his callus fingertips. Skin again skin and lips against lips, the two men lose themselves in the slow tangle of their tongues. Slowly sinking into the bed still warm from their lingering temperatures, the lovers fall once again into the sea of passion. Hovering over Kyungsoo, Chanyeol spreads the former’s legs and presses their burning stiffness together. Kyungsoo lets out a quiet and timid moan that dissolves in the taller man’s mouth. In a trance, he lets his arms slide delicately over Chanyeol’s nape and down the other’s neck. Kyungsoo’s nails lightly scratches the bump of Chanyeol’s throat and across the bare, broad chest always unnecessarily shielding him from the rest of the world. A hollow ring echoes in his ears and bless is in his breathe. Wrapping his naked legs around Chanyeol’s pants clad ones, Kyungsoo clumsily uses his toes to tug at the clothing, making his love chuckle deeply. Happiness vibrates through their bodies and Kyungsoo smiles also. Mirthful eyes gaze into shy orbs and Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat. He can say he has seen true beauty.

Swiftly removing all articles of clothing on both bodies, Chanyeol captures Kyungsoo’s lips again, deepening the kiss they have shared. Without any inhibition, their hands roam over every inch of each other’s body, caressing over every curve and line, and etching the sensation of being loved into their permanent memory. Sliding past Kyungsoo’s smooth abdomen, Chanyeol wraps his hand around the hot stiffness twitching in sync with his own and he gives it a painfully slow pump. Kyungsoo’s breathe hitches and fluttering his eyes open, Chanyeol’s teasing gaze greets him. Before he can make a sound, his stiffness is enveloped by warm lips eager to please. Mouth opened wide, Kyungsoo rolls his head backward and lets out a muted cry. Digging one hand into the other’s fizzled hair again, Kyungsoo covers his mouth with his other hand, trying to muffle the groans of ecstasy rumbling in his throat. Chanyeol’s tongue skilfully traces the length of Kyungsoo’s shaft and twirls playfully around the head, making the shorter man twitch and wiggle. With each push and pull, he brings his love closer to the sky. Every breathe in and breath out, Chanyeol makes Kyungsoo believe that heaven is real. There is such thing as heaven on earth.

Tiny shocks of pleasure course through his veins and finally unable to resist, Kyungsoo gives a sharp tug on the other’s hair and lets everything go. Welcoming the slickness that coats every corner of his mouth with the scent of Kyungsoo, Chanyeol smiles proudly and swallows, his lips still encircling the other’s limping shaft. Pulling away slowly, Chanyeol meticulously licks Kyungsoo clean. Feeling the sun on his bare back, Chanyeol enjoys listening to Kyungsoo’s erratic pants and watching the other’s entire body tremble in pleasure. Under the soft glow of the afternoon light, pale skins are tinted pink. Growling playfully, Chanyeol crawls forward and kisses his love again. Tasting himself off of the taller man’s tongue, Kyungsoo blushes and out of embarrassment, he tries to push away. However, Chanyeol takes advantage of his larger frame and traps Kyungsoo beneath him. Warm summer wind breezes in and scatters muffled giggles and grumbles across the room.

Nibbling carelessly on his love’s swollen lower lip, Chanyeol half-heartedly listens to Kyungsoo’s whispering words and guides the other’s hands. Kyungsoo smiles helplessly when he feels hardened member rubbing and poking against his hands. Tapping his fingers along Chanyeol’s throbbing shaft as if he is playing piano, the shorter man glances amusingly at the impatient look on his love’s face. With each tormenting touch, Chanyeol grunts and the pout on his face appears more pathetic. Kyungsoo laughs heartily and leans upward, planting fleeting kisses all over the other’s face. Closing his eyes and enjoying the shower of affection, Chanyeol props himself up with one arm while the other searches for the bottle of lubricant he had carelessly discarded on the bed before. When he finds it, Chanyeol sits up and quickly pours a generous amount in his hand. Hovering over Kyungsoo again with a smirk on his face, Chanyeol abruptly inserts a lubricant covered finger. Kyungsoo hisses in surprise and glares at the taller man, who simply bids a light hearted apology before shamelessly moving his finger in and out. Kyungsoo gulps at the heated gaze scanning over his naked body. There is a certain urgency in Chanyeol’s gentle touches; Kyungsoo can hear the lust laced in the other’s uneven breathing, making his stomach sink deeper and wrench in anticipation.

One finger quickly becomes two, then three. The lewd smell of fresh lemon mixed with manly musk intoxicates the two men absorbed in the heat of the moment. Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo’s mouth gapes open slightly from his touch and he licks his lips impatiently. Pulling his fingers out, Chanyeol rubs his stiff hotness against the soft entrance. The contrasting temperature of the intimate movement sends a shiver down both their spines. Holding onto the last string of his sanity, Chanyeol slowly advances. Suddenly, Kyungsoo wraps himself around the taller man and with a jerk of his body, he flips their position. Relishing the shocked expression on Chanyeol’s handsome face, Kyungsoo smiles sweetly and brings them into a sitting position. Looking straight into the other’s questioning eyes, Kyungsoo grabs the thin sheet left on the bed from their previous love making and tosses it above them. The breeze from the window flutters the sheet briefly before letting the white cloth softly drape over the lovers. Sunlight shines through the thin fabric and the shadow of the couple is faintly seen from behind the sheet. Chest pressing against chest, Kyungsoo straddles his love and leisurely rubs the other’s hardened shaft in between his moistened butt checks. Not bothering to hold back his moan, Chanyeol’s hands imprints into Kyungsoo’s fleshy bottom. Lowering his head, he leans his forehead against Kyungsoo’s collarbones and huffs out puffs of hot, laboured breath. Rocking back and forth while cherishing each other’s presence inside their little constructed space, the lovers hums soft and gentle.

Finally, Kyungoo lifts his hip and slowly lowers himself. Like a budding flower, he blooms under the cloudless blue sky and amidst the summer love. Like the garden of flowers outside their small house, Kyungsoo’s beauty captivates Chanyeol and he charms the taller man to look only at him. Resilient, graceful, and independent, yet also fragile, delicate and sensitive, Chanyeol had always thought his love was like the flowers he tends to in the garden. Showering Kyungsoo with care and love through rain and shine, the taller man waited patiently for his reward, for the day of blossoming. The first time Kyungsoo blushed pink, the first time they held hand, the first time they kissed and the first time they felt each other’s warmth; slowly like a rose budding in season, Kyungsoo bloomed for Chanyeol and only for him.

Tender and sweet, Chanyeol smiles and relishes the tightness down below and in his heart. Quiet moans escape Kyungsoo’s mouth as his body bounces up and down in sync with Chanyeol’s. Underneath the thin veil of fabric, body fluids mix and the lovers’ smell mingle and tangle. Whispering words of love, the two men give everything they have to make the other feel their love and to be loved. Hands trace over each patch of dampened skin and flurries of kisses intensifies the pleasure spreading throughout their being. Little by little, the thin fabric slides down, exposing the lover’s secret world of intimacy. Sweat glistening under the sun, two bodies move in harmony.

As the sheet falls to the ground, Chanyeol gives one last powerful thrust and releases himself. Caught off guard by the hot wetness overwhelming his narrow inside, Kyungsoo whimpers and bites down on his love’s boney shoulder. Tightening his arms around the body embracing him close, Kyungsoo leaves behind more strikes of passion on the other’s already scratched back. The pain brings some clarity to Chanyeol and pumping to a lazy beat, he rides it out. Soon, Kyungsoo follows suit in release.

Breathless, the lovers lean against each other in embrace as they sit among wrinkled sheets. Falling back into bed and taking Kyungsoo along with him, Chanyeol giggles like an idiot. The springs inside the mattress squeak from the shift in weight. Eyes closed in satisfaction, Kyungsoo mumbles listlessly about taking a shower. Chanyeol hums in reply but shuts his eyes instead. Hugging his love even closer and pressing his nose into Kyungsoo’s hair, Chanyeol inhales the distinct aroma of his love and also catches a whiff of himself. In the taller man’s possessive arms, Kyungsoo snuggles into a more comfortable position and buries his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s long neck. In the blink of an eye, the pair drifts off to sleep, exhausted from love making.

In his dream, Kyungsoo finds himself at the entrance of the garden behind their small house. Walking through the leafy arch, he spots Chanyeol. Dressed in the same green apron and black rain boots, the taller man is watering the flowers with the large water can he had gifted the gardener when they first moved in together. Noticing Kyungsoo, Chanyeol waves and calls him over. Side by side, they bend over a bush of budding roses and the sun shines softly above them. A heart shape smile forms on Kyungsoo’s lips and Chanyeol’s mouth stretches into a toothy grin.

When the time is right, the flower will bloom.

 

**FIN.**  


End file.
